


Sneaking Past the Censors

by bratfarrar



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s10e16 Bad Guys, Gen, Postcards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratfarrar/pseuds/bratfarrar
Summary: Sometimes it's easier to talk via alternate means of communication.





	Sneaking Past the Censors

_**Addressed to Washington, D.C.** _

J-

Today I had what is quite possibly the most surreal experience ever. We (the team and I) wound up in a museum, of all places (and not a very well managed one, I must add--it was cringe-worthy). There was some idiot girl who wouldn't shut up, and for some reason everyone thought we were the bad guys. Oh, and apparently V almost blew us all up.

You probably would've done a much better job of pretending to be a somewhat unhinged rebel than I did. I don't think the hostages took me very seriously--and I have the feeling T was laughing at me most of the time.

Wish you'd been there.

-D

*

_**Addressed to Colorado** _

D-

I read the reports. Sounds like you kids had loads of fun. T was totally laughing at you. Also, according to him you've got some serious holes in that fancy education of yours. Next time I'm in town, we'll have to introduce you to the badass that is John McClane.

Tell V no more almost-blowing up my team.

Washington's still a bitch, but don't tell anyone I said that.

-J

**Author's Note:**

> Found this buried on my now-defunct LJ fic archive, originally posted back in 2010 or so.


End file.
